


Boo!

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Cisco gets a suprise visitor.





	

Cisco stood in his workroom checking over his Vibe goggles, just to make sure they were up to parr.  
"Boo!!" A voice said right in his ear.  
"Ahh!" Startled, he jumped and dropped his goggles.  
He turned around to find Lisa Snart laughing at him.  
"You should see your face Cisco! Priceless."  
"Not funny. How'd you get in here Lisa?" He demanded, crossing his arms to show his displeasure.  
"I have my ways." Lisa said with a wink.  
"Well, use your ways to take yourself back out the way you came." She couldn't be here, what if Barry or Caitlin found her?  
Lisa didn't listen (big suprise) but instead, stepped closer, sending Cisco a saucy smile.  
"Now, now, don't be like that. I snuck in here just to visit you." She slipped an arm around his shoulders.  
It took all his willpower to move away from her grasp.  
"You gotta leave Lisa." He cleared his throat. "Please, I don't want anyone to come in here and find you."  
"Aww." Her lips formed a pout. "I just got here. Fine, I'll see you later."  
Lisa quickly leaned in and brushed her lips across Cisco's.  
Then she was gone, leaving Cisco feeling slightly dazed.  
"Those Snart's." He mumbled to himself, resuming his work.


End file.
